farmville2fandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Farmville 2 is a nice game to play, but like all games, the game has several glitches which make the game crash, load slow or open up actions which before where not accessible in that screen. While glitches might be recorded here yust for the sake of sharing them, the game developers are not reading this page on a regular basis, if at all. So hoping that reporting things here is making the glitch get worked on is in vain. You really have to go to the developer's website and report it there if that is your intend. Good Glitches that help * Pressing on the link to go to a neighbor's house, your house, and then a neighbor's house again along with the button for the farm shop before your farm is loaded again will open up the store on your neighbor's property. Then select the "plow land" and select "place back into inventory button" after the - plow/move stuff around/sell stuff on your farm - buttons arrive at the bottom of your farmville screen. You can then take your neighbor's furniture, animals, but usually not wells or plants or stuff that is built. 'Glitches which make the game crash' When you receive the wheelbarrow and the man asks you to restock the town. # Receive 20 Tomatoes # Feed 3 DIFFERENT adult animals # Water 20 onions. Do these three things in order. Once you get to the watering the last onion the game will crash. You wont receive the coins, cash, water, ect. But you will get the XP. The more times you do this the more XP you will get. Your farm will always start back with 750 on the XP bar. EXP: 17.. 750 XP. You can do this as many times as you want. Effective June 30, 2014. Glitches which make the game load slow *While the game is loading (from the start) doing actions during that time will decrease the speed of the game starting up. Rewards (xp, coins, crops) from these actions are not always counted. * Glitches which generate errors or odd behaviour *If you remove a silo in between the time you have processed feed and you collect it, the feed balance may become negative because 25 of the total amount of feed is substracted. *Feeding animals with a neighbor has a small approximately 25% chance of returning a reward, but it does show the animal action and gives the sound of being granted a reward each time. *Sometimes when harvesting fertilizer bins, spinning wheel or yogurt creamery, the reward is not granted. This glitch formerly extended that a reward could be achieved several times. *When first loading the game, the animals load before the fences and buldings load. With a slow computer and/or slow internet connection, there is enough lag time that animals can wander away from pens or get trapped under buildings that haven't yet loaded. This is one possible cause of escaping animals. Glitches which open up actions not accessible before There are several glitches which make actions open up. Those actions do interfere with gameplay and are to be used at your own descretion and risk. If you feel this to be cheating, do not use it. It is here for informative reason only. The creators may act upon usage of these glitches with penalties. So far no such penalties have been reported (march 2013). *This glitch''' was '''fixed since march 22nd 2013. While doing neighbor actions, there is a (very) brief moment in between the moment your character comes walking in and the action is executed. Clicking on the 'go home' button during that exact moment will make the game believe you HAVE returned to your own farm, giving you the reward from the actions, but lets you stay on the neighbors/ friends farm. The go home button will turn grey and cannot be used (visit another neighbor to get back to your farm first, or reload page). You can then collect any fully grown seeds, harvest trees and collect rewards from buildings as well as feed animals in buildings. You also can collect crowned animals, decorations and some buildings. Your feed will be used when you feed animals. The collection of animals, grown seeds and the like is not deducted from your neighbors farm (this person will not notice it at all) but will be added (xp, money, collected items/ animals, collected special items) to your storage. Actions done this way with neighbors also add towards missions. Fixing this glitch made three different glitches show up. One being the reward from actions staying in the screen if you tried using the home screen during the split moment the glitch formerly worked on. *'Glitch obsolete', see above point. In addition to the above: When you level up at a neighbors farm this way, the crops are grown there instantaniously, and you also can feed any non crowned animal. However, the crops at your own farm are NOT fully grown from the leveling up if it happens during actions at a neighbor. Some missions reward you with an animal or sign. These are stored into inventory when you leave. Trees and (filled up) Groves cannot be put into inventory. Groves can only be stored when empty. *When the game is loading, you can do actions which will instantly reap the rewards in stead of first having your character walk towards it. *You can have at maximum 3 Sheep Shack, 3 Goat Shelter, 3 Prized Chicken Coop and 3 Yogurt Creamery. Any more of these buildings will get them relocated into your inventory once you refresh your screen or come back from a neighbor visit. However, sometimes they are simply deleted without giving the animals inside back.You can have unlimited amount of these buildings animal storage buildings in your inventory, and if they are filled, they will produce items, which can be collected. You can have as many Furnaces, Wells, Groves and Silos as you like on the farm screen. With Fertilizer Bins, Spinning Wheels, and Hen Houses it is a different story. They usually stay in the screen, but sometimes get removed entirely without going to the inventory. Bins, wheels and houses all collect each fertilizer, wool or egg so together can largely increase your overal output. *Selling silo's from neighbors with using above (button 1) mentioned glitch in place, can easily make your feed drop into negative. It can become as much as -500 feed on the meter. However you still can feed animals then (if you happened to bring along enough feed to begin with, and haven't spend all). If you have fed animals as neighbor action, there is a chance you will be able to feed wandering animals in vincinity of the last fed animal. *'Fixed' glitch. A glitch occurred during the loading of the screen that if you where quick enough after coming from a neighbors screen, entering the shop would make you able to buy buildings which where not available after the game fully loaded. Like for instance wells could be bought up to 10 times. Since february this glitch was fixed however. Category:Basic Gameplay